Solo una razon
by tesoruDBZ
Summary: Diez años pasaron, luego de que freezer intento destruir el planeta vegita. Alguien extraño apareció, pero no era Bardock.Kakaroto se crío en ese planeta, perteneció siempre a la clase baja. Cuando él ya cumple los 15 años, le asignan su primera misión con destino a… LA TIERRA (soy mala para los resúmenes)
1. Chapter 1

**Solo una razón **

Todo está cambiado. No se sabe que paso realmente. Aquella explosión… ¿desapareció misteriosamente? Imposible, algo tuvo que pasar.

Nadie recuerda a aquel saiyajin que entro corriendo para advertirles que Freezer quería destruirlos a todos.

Solo pasaron 10 años después de que alguien misteriosamente apareció y evito que eso pasara.

Freezer no fue destruido. Solo fue gravemente herido. Su padre se lo llevo a él y su ejército para que se recupere.

Hasta ahora no se sabe nada sobre él. Si sigue con vida o no.

Los saiyajines entrenan más y más duro, solo por si algún día decide volver.

Nadie sabe exactamente que paso. Solo que no fue solo una persona . fueron dos.

Desde ese entonces muchas cosas cambiaron en el planeta Vegitta.

Una mañana. Un niño, que nació durante toda esa tragedia, despertó. Actualmente tenía 10 años y era un gran guerrero. Perteneciente de la clase baja . Tenía un gran poder oculto pero no sabía cómo expulsarlo.

Al sentir los rayos de sol golpear contra su cara, se levanto poco a puso su traje habitual y salió hacia el comedor.

Comenzó a oler su comida favorita. Se había dado cuenta de que su madre había llegado de su misión para ayudar a unos habitantes por la falta de agua.

-vaya, despertaste ¿tan temprano? _ dijo su madre al ver que el niño entraba a la sala donde se encontraba toda la comida.

-si. Anoche me acosté temprano _ contesto él, seguido de un corto bostezo.

-¿y tu hermano? _ mirando a todos lados.

-supongo que se fue a entrenar. Yo voy a hacer lo mismo luego de comer _ dijo, mientras se sentaba.

-¿y tu padre? Él nunca se pierde mi comida.

-supongo que en realidad no le gusta tu comida. _ recordando la vez en que su padre escupe toda la comida por la ventana hace 4 años.

*_flashback*_

_-¿les gusto la comida? _ pregunto la madre del niño. –la traje de un planeta que encontré cerca de aquí._

_-esta… _comenzó a hablar el niño de 6 años de edad -increíblemente…_

_-¡Kakaroto! … quiso decir que estaba… increíblemente… exquisita. _contesto lo contrario que quería decir su hijo._

_-me alegra que les guste _ sonrío – coman que se les enfría._

_Bardock no quería volver a probar la comida que en definitiva, estaba horrible._

_-Ginne, ¿me pasas el agua? _

_-enseguida _ volteándose para buscar la jarra con agua y los vasos_

_Bardock agarra la comida de él y de sus hijos y la tira por la ventana, haciendo que esta caiga sobre uno de los guardias que prácticamente se encontraba dormido, antes de que la comida cayera de la nada._

_-ya termine con mi comida. Me voy porque el rey me dijo que valla en cuanto pueda._

_-¿y nosotros podemos ir? _ pregunto el hermano de kakaroto. _

_-mmm… no, ni lo sueñes _ contesto su padre mientras salía corriendo rumbo al castillo._

_-bueno. Ya que les gusto tanto empezare a traer esta comida todos los días _dijo sonriéndoles a sus hijos._

"_¿en que nos metiste, papá?" pensaron los tres hermanos._

_*fin flashback*_

-¡kakaroto! Hijo, ¿te sientes bien? _pregunto Ginne al ver a que su hijo no le contestaba

-¿eh? Ah, si. ¿Qué me decías?

-te pregunte hace más de una hora de por qué pensabas eso.

-¿de qué pensaba, que?

-¿Por qué piensas que a tu padre no le gusta mi comida?

-ah. No me refería a eso _ poniendo la mano detrás de la nuca mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

-¿entonces a que te referías?

-ah… emm… ya me olvide

Ginne había cambiado de cocinar esa comida, una vez se entero que ya no se vendía más, y que causaba algunos efectos en los saiyajines como: nauseas, disminución de energía y a veces mareo.

Bardock no sabía nada sobre el cambio, ya que empezó a comer en los que sería, una cafetería estilo restaurante para los habitantes del edificio, y nunca comía con su familia.

En ese momento entra Bardock.

-kakaroto, el rey quiere verte.

-¿a mí? _ pregunto, medio confundido

-¿a él? _ pregunto Ginne, igual de confundida que su hijo. - ¿para qué?

-a mi no me preguntes, solo me dijo que lo lleve.

-bueno _ parándose y yendo con su padre

Caminaron por largos pasillo, todos llenos de saiyajines, parecía que se hacía infinito. Los demás saiyajines miraban sorprendidos a Bardock y a su hijo caminar por los pasillos sin hacer alguna parada en las salas que siempre iban. Normalmente, kakaroto no salía casi nunca de su sala, o al menos por la puerta. Siempre saltaba por la ventana y se iba volando hacía algún lugar para entrenar. Tampoco iba caminando con su padre por los pasillos.

Al salir, caminaron un par de kilómetros. Luego kakaroto so dio vuelta para ver el edificio donde se encontraban los saiyajines. A él siempre le gustaba mirar hacia aquel edificio mientras iba volando a algún lugar para entrenar tranquilo y sin molestias, ver como se hacía cada vez más pequeño, lo hacía sentir de una manera inexplicable.

Empezaba a fantasear sobre su primera misión, sobre como derrotaría a todos los habitantes del planeta asignado. El problema era que él no era de esos saiyajines que solo piensan en destruir.

Cuando era muy pequeño, de unos 3 años, mientras jugaba cerca de un barranco, cayó accidentalmente y se golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza. Su hermano gemelo, Turles, le aviso inmediatamente a su madre que se encontraba a un par de kilómetros de ellos. Rápidamente lo sacaron de allí, pero no pudieron impedir su caída. Lo llevaron al hospital más cercano.

Él perdió todo lo que se diría "maldad" y fue siempre muy simpático, honesto, bondadoso y gran persona. A él le contaron esto cuando ya era más grande

-a partir de aquí comenzaremos a volar _ dijo de repente su padre, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Emprendieron vuelo hacia el castillo.

Desde arriba podían verse las casas de los sayajines que solo tenían permiso de vivir allí por ser de clase alta, o las más altas, que algunos, por suerte, podían vivir en el castillo.

-llegamos.

_**Nota de autora: **_este es el primer fanfic que hago. Espero que sea de su agrado. Lo entretenido pasara después, lo gracioso vendrá luego, y lo que todas las chicas quieren… el romance, comenzara en la primera misión de kakaroto.

Prometo actualizar pronto (pero no esperen que sea en unos minutos o mañana).

Nos vemos pronto.

_**TesoruDBZ.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Solo una razón**

**Capitulo 2**

-llegamos _ informo Bardock a su hijo.

Estaban enfrente de un gran castillo, el castillo del rey de todos los saiyajines, kakaroto jamás lo había visto por fuera ni por dentro. Varias veces paso, pero jamás se dio cuenta que ese era el castillo donde se encontraban los guerreros más fuertes de su raza. Jamás.

-¡kakaroto! ¡Será mejor que no distraigas en presencia del rey! _ le grito su padre, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-lo siento _ contesto cabizbaja

Al empezar a caminar por el sendero de piedras que conducía al castillo, unos guardias que parecía que los estaba esperando, se abrieron paso para que ellos pasaran, para luego guiarlos hacia donde los estaban esperando

"¿_porque el rey querrá ver a kakaroto?" _comenzaba a preguntarse bardock, sorprendido de que quiera verlo. "_¿Por qué no llamo a raditz o a turles? Ellos eran mucho más fuertes que kakaroto" _ o al menos eso creía él.

Kakaroto desde niño aparento ser un saiyajin débil. Cuando tenía entr años, realizo una pequeña batalla entre sus hermanos para ver quién era el más fuerte. Kakaroto llevaba la delantera, pero se distrajo al ver una nave salir del paneta. Sus hermanos se aprovecharon y lo dejaron inconsciente.

-por allí se encuentra el rey _ comento un soldado.-que solo entre el niño.

El pelinegro obedeció y entro sin su padre. El rey lo esperaba sentado en su trono. Extrañamente se bajo de él. (Recuerden que en este fanfic, el rey es otro. No es vegeta)

-si no me equivoco tú debes se kakaroto ¿no es así?

-sí, señor

-Cuéntame… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-tengo 10

-¿a qué clase perteneces?

-baja

-de acuerdo ¿sabes porque te llame a ti?

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza

-tú eres unos de los que más destaca en la clase baja. Me sorprende que estés allí. ¿Hace cuanto perteneces a esa clase?

-siempre

-¿te importa demostrar que tan fuerte eres?

-¿a qué se refiere?

-demostrar que tan fuerte eres en realidad

-¿Cómo?

El rey mira a uno de los soldados y lo llama levantando su mano)

-¿Qué desea alteza?

-¿Cuánto es el poder de este pequeño?

El soldado presiono una tecla de su rastreador.

-su poder de pelea es de 5

-¿estás seguro?

-completamente, señor. Es nuevo, es imposible que este dañado o algo por el estilo

-llévenlo al campo de batalla. Llamen a los 5 soldados más débiles.-enseguida, señor

Llega otro soldado

-¿Cuál es el niño que va a luchar con los soldados, señor?

-es aquel _ señalando al pequeño saiyajin de 10 años.

-¿ese? ¿Está seguro?

-completamente, soldado

-de acuerdo. Por aquí pequeño

Kakaroto solo lo siguió en silencio sin decir una palabra.

Llegaron a un gran lugar, donde estaba rodeado por grandes paredes de piedra. El suelo soro era arena.

-colócate en el centro_ el niño solo asintió y obedeció.

El rey entro y se sentó en uno de los costados de donde se encontraban unas sillas, que por supuesto, no estaban justo en el campo de batalla.

-escucha bien. Pelearas contra cinco soldados. Cada una va a ser mas fuerte ¿estás listo?

El pelinegro solo asintió y miro a su alrededor y se encontró con su padre, su madre y sus dos hermanos.

-¿creen que pueda contra ellos? _ pregunto Ginne a su familia

-¿Quién? ¿kakaroto? Es solo un insecto, no podrá ni contra el primero. _ contesto raditz

-¿bromeas verdad? El es mucha más fuerte que tu. Y eso lo demostró el otro día. Si sique aumentando su poder como lo hace ahora, en un futuro, alcanzara el mismo poder que freezer_ admitió turles

-¿a qué te refieres? _pregunta de repente Bardock

-hace unas semanas Kakaroto peleo contra Raditz, y él le gano muy fácilmente

-¡no era necesario que lo digas aquí! ¿¡Y si alguien más escucha!?

-explícanos exactamente lo que paso, Turles. _ exigió Ginne

_*-flashback-*_

_-¡oye, Kakaroto! ¿¡Te animas a una batalla!? _ preguntaba Raditz desde lejos_

_-estaba pensando en relajarme y descansar un poco. Recién termino de entrenar_

_-es solo por un rato, luego descansa todo lo que quieres. ¿O acaso eres gallina?_

_-¡claro que NO! ¡Yo no soy ese tipo! ¡Mi nombre es Kakaroto! _

_-¡entonces ven y pelea!_

_-¡con gusto lo hare! _

_Kakaroto de un salto, queda a un par de metros de sus hermanos_

_-muy bien escuchen. El que gane, recibirá gran cantidad de comida _ anuncio Turles_

_-¿comida? _ la sonrisa de Kakaroto era más grande que su cara, por así decirlo_

_-¡comencemos con esto de una maldita vez! _ interrumpió Raditz_

_Kakaroto lo mira y asiente seriamente._

_Turles se hace a un lado para dejarles espacio a sus hermanos en la pelea._

_Al comenzar la batalla, Raditz da el primer paso y lo golpea en la cara, haciendo que caiga unos metros atrás de donde se encontraba._

_-no eres rival para mi, Kakaroto _ sonrío triunfante el hermano de los gemelos_

_-jaja, creo que esta pelea no será tan aburrida después de todo ¿no? _ contesto Kakaroto en el piso_

_-¡e-es imposible!_

_-¿Por qué tan sorprendido? Ni siquiera comenzamos a luchar _ el niño en el suelo se incorpora de un salto._

_Va volando hacia su hermano y lo golpea en el estomago, haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos metros._

_Ni le dio tiempo de reaccionar, ya que Kakaroto le volvió a golpear, pero esta vez fue una patada._

_Luego otra patada en la espalda, haciéndolo subir varios metros del suelo, para luego volverlo a golpear en el aire._

_Raditz cae al suelo casi inconsciente._

_-¡Uno … dos… tres… Kakaroto gano! _ anuncio Turles._

_-vaya, creo que se me paso un poco la mano _ colocando la mano detrás de su nuca, como era de costumbre en él._

_*-fin flashback-*_

-¿y por qué no nos contaron nada? _ pregunto Ginne luego de que le contaron lo sucedido

-lo que pasa es a que Raditz, le daba vergüenza que alguien se entere que fue derrotado tan fácilmente por su hermano menor

-¡que pase el primero _ el rey anuncio, distrayendo a la familia de Kakaroto de su charla.

Una puerta comenzó a abrir, dejando ver el primer guerrero.

* * *

**Nota de autora: ****el fanfic más largo que escribí XD**

**Apenas comencé con este y ya tengo otros tres fanfic en mi cabeza.**

**Luego los leerán. Espero que les alla gustado.**

**Besos y hasta la próxima**

**TesoruDBZ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Solo Una Razón**

**Capitulo 3 **

Las puertas se abren, dejando ver al primer guerrero contra el cual peleara Kakaroto.

-oye, niño. el primer guerrero contra el que pelearas puede, tanto quedar inconciente o morir. _Le informo el rey desde su lugar, a lo que Kakaroto asintio.

-¡suerte, Kakaroto! _ lo alentó Turles. A decir verdad, ellos se habían vuelto muy unidos desde pequeños, era un lazo casi imposible de romper, que cada día crecía mas. Muchos decían que eran tan parecido que hasta era dificil diferenciarlos, y que eran completamente iguales, no solo de fisico, tambien en su forma de pensar, en actuar ante una situacion, y hasta en sus gustos. Tal parece, que no siempre los opuestos se atraen.

-no seas tonto, sabes que él se pone nervioso facilmente _ raditz le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a su hermano menor mientras le decía esto.

-cierto, ya lo recuerdo_ contesto Turles mientras recordaba una de las tantas veces en las que su hermano gemelo se había puesto nervioso facilmente.

-ustedes tienen muchas cosas que contarnos _ reprocho su madre, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-nada inportante _contesta su hijo mayor, mirando hacia su hermano mas pequeño, el cual estaba inmovil, escuchando atentamente lo que el rey decía, y de un momento a otro, él gira la cabeza hacía ellos, y que por la expresion que tenía, decía que ya los había visto.

Turles le da un rápido saludo con la mano derecha, agitandola de un lado para el otro, a lo que su hermano solo le da una timida sonrísa.

-aw, se ve tan tierno... _ Ginne lo mira con ternura, mientras pone dramaticamente las dos manos al lado de su cara, unidas.

-esta igual que siempre _ protesta Bardork, que parecía que solo quería que comienze la batalla para que dejen de hablar tanto.

-calla, hombre_protesta Ginne, quien solo miraba a su hijo menor. Tal vez ella tenga su caracter, pero es su forma de ser, y eso es lo que la vuelve una gran madre.

-mujeres _ murmura Bardock, tal vez, él es el unico que no entiende el caracter de Ginne

El rey da por iniciada la batalla, Kakaroto luchara contra un simple esclavo del rey, que al parecer, no es un saiyajin.

El combate empieza. El guerrero saiyajin de clase baja, se dirije volando hacia su oponente, quien lo resive con un gompe correspondido por parte de Kakaroto, pero él le da una patada mientras se esta cayendo al suelo de la plataforma. Ambos recuperan rapidamente la posicion, pero eso le da ventaja al saiyajin, que vuelve a salir volando de manera que le da otra patada haciendo que su oponente este a punto de salir de la plataforma.

-¿pero que esta haciendo? _pregunta el hermano mayor del guerrero que se encontraba luchando.

-¿pasa algo malo?_ pregunta su madre preocupada.

-no esta peleando en serio _ contesta Turles en lugar de su hermano.

-¿a que se refieren?_ pregunta, ahora, Bardock interesado por el tema.

-Kakaroto pelea como... si lo estubiera haciendo con nosotros, osea, como si estubiera jugando.

-¿jugando en que sentido? _ vuelve a preguntar Ginne.

-como si estubieramos jugando, pero cuando pelea en serio... es muy poderoso, creo que alcanza mi nivel facilmente_dice Raditz muy serio.

-eso podría ser, tú no entrenas mucho que digamos _se queja su padre cruzado de brazos.

-¡Bardock!_ dice Ginne enojada.

-¿que? es la verdad. Si se esforsara un poco... _contesta Bardock.

-calla, hombre.

Kakaroto deja inconciente al soldado, ganando la batalla.

-muy bien _empieza a decir el rey -. llevenselo, y que salga él segundo.

Otro soldado se lleva al inconciente, no ya, oponente de Kakaroto.

-bueno, que pase el siguiente.

El soldado numero dos, pasa a la plataforma, eran del tipo de "extraterrestres" lagartijas, como decía su padre. Una raza debil, pero de los soldados del rey nunca se sabe.

-bah, un simple insecto _ dice Bardock.

La segunda pelea comienza, Luego de una serie de puñetazos por parte de los dos combatientes, Kakaroto cae al suelo, por alguna razón le costaba trabajo divisar a su oponente, lo cual era raro ya que este no se movía tan rápido.

Cuando por fin vuelve a ponerse de pie, vuela hacia su oponente, el cual se encontraba en la plataforma, y lo manda fuera de esta.

-bien _ comienza a decir el rey -. siguiente

-¿que? _ pregunta el hijo menor de Ginne.

-ah caído fuera de la plataforma, tú has ganado _ dice.

-genial _ sonríe Kakaroto debilmente.

-¿quieres descansar?_ preguntá al ver la cara palida de este.

-no, estoy bien, gracias _ contesta amablemente.

El siguiente oponente pasa al campo de batalla. Al cabo de comenzar la pelea, Kakaroto deja de esquivar los golpes del soldado. Este le da un golpe que lo hace salir de la plataforma.

Lamentablemente, no pudo ganarle, lo cual a sus hermanos se les iso raro, ya que lo vencieron facilmente. A decir verdad, al verlo tirado en el piso y sin levantarse, no entendían nada. Luego calleron en la cuenta de que...

-¿esta esperando que lo levanten o que? _ se queja Bardack.

-¡vamos, Kakaroto! ¡LEVANTATE! _ lo anima Turles.

-su ki esta... _ empieza a decir Ginne no

* * *

_**Nootita de escritora:**_

**Paso... mas de mil años que no subía el nuevo capitulo, lamento haber tenido que abandonarlo, lose lose, soy muy malota.**

**Espero que esperen... wat?**

**Espero que esperen con ansias el próximo capitulo,**

**Mmmm, ¿que habra pasado conmigo todo este tiempo? ooks no hay tiempo para explicaciones, solo les digo que estoy sin mi PC.**

**Un bezaso, nos vemos luego**

**CHAU CHAU**


End file.
